Something like Sacrifice
by Aveina
Summary: Oneshot. She wanted so badly to say that, no, she wasn't fine with it. That, yes, she was going to make a scene and, yes, it was because she wanted him to be hers.


**Title. **Something like Sacrifice  
**Summary. **She wanted so badly to say that, no, she wasn't fine with it. That, yes, she was going to make a scene and, yes, it was because she wanted him to be hers.  
**Spoilers. **Nothing, unless you're no further then halfway through the series. None of the moments talked about in or taking place during this oneshot actually happen during Flight 29 Down.

**A/N. **A resubmission of my first oneshot. This was originally part of my 'Pictures of the Battle' collection, but it seemed silly to call it a collection of oneshots when, in truth, there were only two. That's why I've split them up, and made them seperate stories. Sorry about that. Anyways, you can review again, if you want, but you don't have to. Obviously.

**Disclaimer.** I do not own Flight 29 Down or any of the characters. I am not profiting from this in any way.

* * *

**Something like Sacrifice  
**_Set before 'See Ya'_

Jackson approached her while she was searching for firewood, far enough from camp, she suspected, that no one would interrupt them.

He walked toward her from behind, pausing long enough for her to glance, curious, over her shoulder. His uncertainty spooked her. Jackson wasn't the type to hesitate for anything.

"Hey," she finally greeted, forcing a smile and patting the twigs that she had gathered. "Come to help?"

"No, actually." He shook his head, but bent, stalling for time, to grab a piece of wood and hand it to her. "I want to talk, Taylor."

"Alright…"

He paused, his expression an unreadable mix of emotion.

Eyes downcast, she tilted her head, feeling both uneasy and expectant.

"I've… made my decision."

Taylor jerked her head up to look at him, brows furrowed and lips twisted into a quizzical frown.

"What decision?" She asked softly as she turned around to face him fully.

"I mean," Jackson began, "that I've… chosen… between Melissa and you."

He spat 'chosen' out as if he were sickened to have to do such a thing to begin with. His tone made her shrink back, all confidence gone.

"…Who did you choose?" Taylor whispered, knowing what the answer would be before he'd even opened his mouth. The confusion she'd had a moment ago had faded with her confidence, quickly replaced with a sense of dread. Though she knew what he would say, she didn't want to hear it.

Hearing it made it final.

"I wanted to tell you first."

"Just in case I made a big deal out of it… right?"

He nodded sheepishly.

She couldn't help but laughingly roll her eyes.

"I guess you know what I'm going to say, then?"

"…Yeah."

"And you're fine with it?"

Taylor bit her lip, grimacing at the sudden sting of pain. She couldn't tell if it was from the pressure on her lips or the fact that Jackson had turned her down. It was just a dull ache, but it was everywhere.

"Taylor…"

He looked at her, eyes guilty, and reach out to place a hand on her arm.

She jerked away, stepping back clumsily. This was the first time he'd actually moved to touch her first. If it had been any other time, Taylor would have been thrilled, but today his actions were created by sympathy.

She didn't _want_ his sympathy.

Then again, she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"Are you fine with it? Are you going to make an uproar?" Jackson repeated, watching her expectantly.

She wanted so badly to say that, no, she wasn't fine with it. That, yes, she was going to make a scene and, _yes_, it was because she wanted him to be _hers_.

There was a nagging wooziness in her stomach, though, and Taylor felt her throat tighten as she knew, even without thinking, that he _wasn'__t_ hers. It was something that didn't need to be thought about. It was obvious.

He wanted Melissa as much as she wanted him.

"…No," she whispered, voice cracking. "I'm fine… with it."

Taylor offered him a smile, one that felt very much like a grimace, in hopes that it would satisfy him. She didn't want him to question her answer. She wouldn't be able to lie to him twice.

The grimace seemed to reassure him. Jackson nodded, his face so _sympathetic_, again.

But he also looked happy. Grateful.

Taylor dipped her head in response, turning away from him before he could see the look on her face. She didn't need him to feel guilty for doing what was best for him. She didn't want to seem like the selfish blond that she knew she often was.

She wanted to be _better_.

Instead of grumbling, she knelt to pick up another piece of wood, calming herself as she straightened. Dirt from her hands smeared across her face as she brushed her hair back, but what did it matter?

"Hey," she said, careful to keep her voice steady as she gazed at him. "What are you still doing here?"

She laughed, but stopped abruptly when she realized that it had come out unnaturally forced and hoarse.

"You know… Melissa's going to be thrilled. Go find her before she totally gives up on you."

Jackson grinned, and Taylor realized that she'd said the right thing. He turned, moving soundlessly, but stopped before disappearing completely. His eyes caught hers, wordlessly thanking her, and she found herself no longer feeling as though she would cry.

Wasn't the knowledge that he was happy enough for her?

Taylor blinked as the idea crossed her mind, the answer and conclusion that she had unconsciously come to surprising her. It was so… _unlike_ her.

Maybe she _was_ becoming better, she realized as he ducked out of view.

* * *

**A/N 2. **I'm not sure if I like this one; I generally prefer Taylor and Jackson together, but I wanted to try this. The wording seems a bit odd to me, too, but I can't quite figure out why. Any constructive criticism would be really great. If you want to point out any mistakes you find, I will edit them when I get a chance.


End file.
